A Rose By Any Other Name Would Smell A Hell Of a l
by fox-firechick
Summary: [ FULL title inside ][ Full summary inside ]Kagome is a homely,poor, village girl. Inuyasha is the wealthy prince in need of a servant.When she is kidnapped and given to him,as a presant. Throw in a perverted monk one bad ass attitude,three pissy girls,tw
1. Kidnapped

Chapter 1

Inuyasha looked around.Everything was so...purple.Purple,red and silver,possiably the takyest three colors to ever go together.And yet they did.And these were the colors that he had to wear.No,not at Halloween.On a regular basis.

Creepy.

But then again... Sesshomaru had to wear them,and he got to laugh at Fluffy,so hey, he got to laugh at him so it was okay.As long as he stared away from the evil presence of mirrors.

But anyways. Inuyasha...I meen..prince Inuyasha, was sitting on his throne thingy broredly tapping his fingers on the polished wood as his father commanded.No,his father didn't command him to tap his fingers on wood,he was forced to stay in this damned room while his brother's servants went out and fetched for him his own little slave.

So far they had gone through three.He had killed the first one,the second one commited suicide,and the last one...well...he'd rather not talk about it.

So now Miroku was sent out again for the task of recruiting slaves. but mostly he would bring in wemon that he knew Inuyasha was sure to hate,so that he could have his way with them after they were rejected. It was his own little perverted treat.But it was mostly so he'd stop masturbating at two AM in the morning and waking them all up with his loud moans. He had to keep his fun before midnight.

But anyways,Inuyasha was stareing out over the empty room,when a hellovalotta commotion was heard.He could detect the voices of Miroku,Sesshomaru,three pans,and a pickle.Yes,he could hear the pickles planning their invasion in the other room!

But he could hear someones beating someone else with a pickle!

Slightly phased,he raised his head up from his hand to observe the scene that was headed his way.

And it was.The doors were soon flung open to reveal a young girl,no more than 16 at the least,be flung in by Miroku and Prince Sesshomaru.She was kicking and screaming and useing words unbenounced to sailors!

So in an interested mannor,he raised his eyebrows.This wenr unoticed however as the rucous continued and her foot connected with Miroku's jaw,while her other foot swung at Sesshomaru,she herself doing a split in the air trying to get free of their grasp.

"You bastards lemme go! ",She screamed,swinging blind punches in all directions,klonking Miroku pretty good,and acctually hitting Sesshomaru,giving him what would later be a black eye.

"Damned wench!",Sesshomaru hollerd,holding his hand over his eye for a minuet,before useing his demonic speed to pin her to the wall by her neck,"Nobody mars the face of the Great Prince Sesshomaru."

Inuyasha,although interested in the fight,couldn't help but laugh," You? you have to wait until Dad dies to become the king lord guy so I don't know where your getting all of this ' Great Prince Sesshomaru' crap!."

Sesshomaru sent an icy glare his way promising to punish him for that later,and went back to the girl.She was currently kicking and screaming her lungs out and Miroku was wondering why her voice hadn't cracked yet!

Inuyasha was clamping his hands over his acute doggy ears in pain of her shrill screams of pure hatred and anger.

No,one of the things that was pissing Sesshomaru off was that the wench showed no fear.Just hatred and determination to kill them all with sonic screams.And she was doing a pretty good job seeing as she had already shatterd three windows and a vase.She was going for the,well,whatever else was glass in the house.

But then...

"ENOUGH!"

An ear shattering call echoed ghrough the house,stopping them all in their tracks.

"Inuyasha! What are you doing just sitting their while there is chaos about! You must be more like Sesshomaru! And Sesshomaru! Don't tell me you let this happen! How do you expect to inherit my kingdom if you are to weak to settle this minor situation!",Lord Inutashaio boomed.

"Yes sir",Inuyasha grumbled unhappily.

Inutashio frowned and turned,leaving the room back to his wife Izayoi.

"Let! ME! GO!",Kagome screamed,back to trying to peirce the world with her incessent screeches!

"Yo wench! shut up! Do you want my dad back in here!",Inuyasha growled.If there was something he didn't feel like messing with at the moment,it was his utterly pissed off father!

"I am not a wench!",she argued, sick of all the verbal abuse," My name is...well,it's none of yuor God damned buisness who I am but..."

She was cut off..

"Yes it is! after all! I suppose you are my latest slave! I deserve to know who you are!."

"You don't deserve squat!',she protested,squirming out of Sesshomaru's grip.Not that he was trying to hold on to her,if he was she wouldn't have been able to get free.However when Miroku tried to contain her once more,she eaisly kneed him in the privates and he fell.

"And I am nobodies slave you bastard!."

"Acctually,I hate to tell you this," murmerd a small voice from the door,as if afraid of her,"But you are,you don't have a choice."

Kagome hissed,"Well why not!."

The girl shudderd,cowering behind the door.She wore a long orange and white checker plad dress.She had her bangs on her right side pulled into a small side pony with two plastic balls.The colorful kind that little girls wear.

She looked up at them,her eyes glazed over with unshed tears.She appered about 15,just for a side note.

"Because",she whimperd,"Once they have you here, you can't leave."

Kagome looked over to the girl in confusion.She felt bad for snapping at her,and she was about to apologize, when she was knocked over the head with a chair from the back. Curtisy of Miroku.

"Oh yeah! I took her out!", he cried triumphantly!

"Shes just a pathetic human",Sesshomaru remarked,"It's nothng to be proud about.Now,i'l be going,and i'l see you later little brother."

And with that,Sesshomaru threw the limp girl over his shoulder and marched towards the door.

"Oh, and Rin,do make her room reasonably comfertable,for the slaves quaters that is", and he shunnd her,exiting with Kagome over his shoulder.


	2. Ayame and rin

Chapter 2

Kagome wearily opened one eye to take in her surroundings.They were grim.Dull. need I continue...O,and wet.They were wet too.

She eased herself up wincing in pain. She shook her head trying to remember what had happened last night.All she could remember was a lot of yelling,somebody with dog ears telling her she was his slave, and kicking a pervert in the balls.

She smiled at that last one,but the her smile faded as she looked around some more.She was alone,and abducted.Taken away from her family.But...she couldn't leave.They needed her! Her mom,grandpa and Sota! they needed her!

After her father died,just recently too,her mother had become very depressed and unable to care for her family.Her mother's father was old and sick seeing as they were poor, and her little brother Sota was just a kid,only 8.Kagome had to be there to care for them,and try to help her mom.Like she said before.They needed her!

But now,she figured she was stuck here like that girl had said.What was her name? um... she didn't have a clue. Oh well.She puled her sore body up and walked over to the door.Near the top of the small door there was a window,giving her a view into the hall.

"Hey people!",she called out as a favor to her growling stomach," Hey people lemme outta this pig sty I want breakfast!."

Unfortunately,people don't respond very well to slaves yelling that they were hungry and so she got no response. Except for this one girl.

"Hey,you making the noise.Cut it out",she ordered,walking down the hall in a maids uniform,"I got a killer headache."

"Yeah well,I wouldn't have to make noise if I wasn't hungry and trapped in a cold, dull, gray, wet, room!"

"Hm?",the girl looked at Kagome awkwardly,before studding her carefully."You must be the new girl,i'm sorry,i'm Ayame",The girl smiled.

"Um..okay',Kagome agreed,"I'm..." but she was cut off.

"Kagome..I know,we could hear you yelling it really loud yesterday. People are talking about it all over the castle!"

Kagome smiled.People were responding to her actions in a negative manner! Just what she had wanted!

"Good,people know who I am..and if they're smart they'l know not to mess with me... AND GET ME SOME DAMN FOOD WHEN I'M HUNGRY!",she yelled to the hall behind Ayame!

"Ugh",Ayame groaned,"I'll go get the toad twerp,he can bring you something inedible and gross,like we all have to suffer through the pain of eating,just please shut up,I told you I have a headache."

"Thanks",Kagome smiled,waving,"I'll remember to raise less hell for you! More for that prince guy!"

"W-which one?",asked a timid voice also walking down the hall.Kagome looked over to see it was the girl from before,the shy one that she had yelled at yesterday when she had been so pissed.

"The younger one with dog ears", she said,pointing to her head where his ears were to emphasize her point.

"Oh,Prince Inuyasha",Ayame commented coming back to join their small,akward,conversation.

"I thought you were leaving for you're headache",Kagome mocked through the bars of her small window.

"Yes well,there are only so many decent girls here to talk to."

"So you think I'm decent?",Kagome asked.One of the many things she had been called in her life had never been decent.

"Do you think pickles are plotting to invade the castle?"

"Only because it's true."

"Your decent enough",Rin smiled.

Kagome smiled too. Rin was pretty cute when she was happy,less misty,shy eyed.She looked more happy like a friend.Kagome could use friends.

"Kagome",she smiled,sticking her hand through the tight bars," pretty cool,pissed off as hell at the prince dude,and you don't wanna be the one I'm pissed off at..ever. I'm not pretty."

"Rin",the younger girl smiled sweetly shaking Kagome's hand,"I'm shy,and um...15.'

Kagome laughed slightly.

"I'm 17",Kagome said to clear that up.

"I'm Ayame,16,I'm cool and sooooooooooooooo in love with part of the staff."

"OoOoOo,who's the lucky guy and will I ever meet him?",Kagome asked in that girlie mocking girl-friend way.

"Yeees",Rin smiled,poking at Ayame.

"Rin don't you dare spill!",Ayame threatened.

"What?",Kagome asked,faking hurt,"Don't you trust me!"

"yes",Ayame replied,"I just met you, but yeah I trust you."

"Me too!",Rin added.

"But I'm just afraid that if I ever made you mad,you'd use it against me in blackmail!",Ayame exclaimed. The three of them burst out laughing. Kagome could see this being the beginning of a beautiful friendship!


	3. Evil biscuts and the party

Chapter 3

Kagome grim inced as she poked and prodded at the biscuit at her feet.To tell the truth she was afraid to touch it. It scared her. She felt like if she touched it,it would part it's two halves and swallow her up into it's buttery center.And then since it was such a small biscuit and she was so big in comparison,it would be sick and she'd have to sit in a cold,wet,dingy,dank, room,smelly and wetter with vomit. Not something she wished to do.

But then she got to thinking,if a biscuit threw up,what would it be? Did biscuits have stomach acid? It it did then she sure as hell wasn't eating it. And if it didn't,does that mean that she would be sitting in a pool of butter before she was puked up?

Yes,she had too much time to wonder about this.It really was unhealthy.So deciding that it was too risky to eat the biscuit,she could try to figure out what was going on here.

'Okay lets see, I am in the village cuz It was payday and my mom needed milk.And orange juice.I can't remember was I going to get milk for calcium for grandpa? Got Milk? hahah LOL. Or oranges for mom?... um..orange juice doesn't have a catchy saying. boo. it should,anyways, um...I was trying to buy one of them...when suddenly these men marched into the town square where I was. There was one with silver hair down to his ankles, and one with a black pony tail.The silver haired one was Prince Sesshomaru. I know that much. and The man with the black hair is some pervert.um... yeah cuz he groped my cousian Momiji,and then her twin sister Botan! Momiji,Botan,please take care of Mom,Sota and Grandpa'

Kagome silenced.She could only hope that her cousins were taking care of them.

'evil bastards' she thought, ' taking me away from my family..they needed me to care for them! '

She sighed looking down for a minuet before glancing over at her inedible meal deciding she'd rather starve.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Why the hell am I doing this?",Inuyasha yelled angrily.

"Because father requests.honestly,and you wanted him to leave the kingdom to you" Sesshomaru mocked,"You would probably wreak the whole thing"

"I would not you bastard!",Inuyasha barked.

"Brother..need we have some...bonding time...after this party?"

Fear flicked across Iuyasha's face before he regained his composure.never would he let his brother see his fear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome was staring at her feet solemnly,when the man from before,the perverted one with the black hair,Sesshomaru's servant she believed,showed up.

"What the hell do you want?",she snapped rudely.

"OoOo,feisty,I likeie..."he began,but he was silenced by the evil biscuit being chucked at him,landing in his mouth.

He made a funny squeaking sound before turning blue and being forced to swallow the inedible biscuit.he then proceeded infilling to the floor clutching his stomach in pain,moaning softly.

"Um...are you okay?",she asked,now completely glad that she hadn't eaten the slop.

He didn't answer,he just stood up woozily,and moaned out," Come...on...Lord Sesshomaru... requests... your... presence",before studding himself on the wall.

"Okay,um..dude,he's still a prince he's not a Lord yet,why? and are you sure your gonna be okay?"

He nodded.Then he ,moaned,falling back to the floor.

"Um...GUY!",she called out,rushing over to him.

"Never..eat...the biscuit..." he advised before he passed out.And then the guards came,and pulled her away.Turns out you can't fight people on steroids and wearing armor.They were.She lost.And she got thrown into the next room somewhere down the long hall with a turn to the left.

She groggily opened her eyes.This was defiantly a new record for her.Being knocked out at least three times in like,a day. She looked around to spot Rin over by a very pink table with a mirror over it and a million little pieces of make-up. It was pink...too pink...sickeningly pink.

"Ugh,hey Rin where the hell am I and whats up with the pink?"

"O Kagome!",she smiled,brightening up as her friend awoke," this is my room! And your here because you need to get ready for the party tonight!"

"Hm? What party?"

" O the one we have every month! You see, Prince Inuyasha your new master..."

She was cut off " I know the dude but nobody is my master got that"

Rin nodded nervously before continuing," Anyways... Lord Inutashio insists that Prince Inuyasha find himself a wife so that if he is chosen to inherit the Western lands, he shall have a king too! Prince Sesshomaru has already chosen his wife...but he doesn't like her too much and neither do I"

"Hm? Okay so from what your saying I am supposed to be this servant to that stuck up asshole?"

Rin gasped.It was forbidden for slaves to talk poorly of their masters.

"What? What I say? Don't tell me you love..."she didn't get to finish..

"NO!",

Kagome laughed," Chill,so all I gotta do is...blech...get pretty and go to this party,and watch women glomp over him while cleaning up their messes?"

"Yep! it'll be fun I promise you! I'll be there and so will Ayame," She lowered her voice ,"And the man she loves". She giggled," Not to mention how fun it is to watch Prince Inuyasha squirm."

This made Kagome laugh. Watch Inuyasha get glomped over,watch him squirm, it was all good.Even if she did have to do it in a dress she would love to watch this.After all,he took her away from her home where she was needed! She loved nothing more than his suffering!

"So Rin",Kagome whisperd," Who's Ayame's lover?"

Rin covered her mouth with her hand to suppress giggles." I swore to secrecy,but I will show him to you, I never swore I wouldn't point him out"

"Yeah!",Kagome cheered," Go Rin!"

"Okay",Rin replied still laughing," Lets get you prettied up for tonight,it'll be a blast"

"I heard that!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

'C'mon",Rin motioned to her newest friend. The two of them were in their best kimonos and were headed down to the grand palace ballroom.That was where the party was being held.Inuyasha was to have 20 women come who wanted to be his wife and was to choose between them.

Kagome followed her,tripping once or twice over her sandals.They were two awkward,too fancy,and kept getting stuck under the hem of her kimono.

The two girls entered the room,Rin smiling brightly and Kagome wearing a coy smirk.She still hated these people.Rin grabbed her hand and pulled her over to a seat at the end of the table.

There was a long table in the center of the huge room.

There were 10 seats reserved on the left side for half of Inuyasha's brides,10 on the right side for his other brides.Inuyasha was sitting at the head of the table resting his elbow on his table,his head cupped in his hand in the bored fashion like always.His eyes trailed along Kagome as she entered,until a sharp glance from her sent his eyes away.

**Okay ppl! there you go! but i would like to remind you ppl that you should read ,my profile frequently.It's a message board and will explain the whole deal with my fic.365. **


	4. Sango

Chapter 4

Kagome walked in,leaning up against the wall,looking a Little like a mix between a low-grade princess and a maid with an attitude problem. She was all dressed up,holding cleaning supplies leaning one shoulder against the wall. What else can you think of that looks like that?

But that didn't last long,only until Rin elbowed her in the side.

"Kagome, stand up straight...and smile...no smirking allowed..please or you'll got in trouble",she whispered.

Normally Kagome would have brushed this off, frankly she didn't give a flying flip if she broke the rules. Maybe if she did she'd get kicked out of the castle and she could go back to her family. Either that or get killed,in which case she wouldn't care if her family died cause then they could be together wherever they went. She wasn't sure if she'd end up in Heaven after all of what she'd done in her life. She wasn't an angel.But who knows...maybe. She did have good reasons...except for drowning the neighbor's cat. She did that cause the damn thing attacked her every morning,so when it attacked her one morning she knocked it off her,it landed in the river. Damn thing should have known how to swim!  
( A/N : poor cat T T )  
She did gladly take care of Noodle Puss's kittens. In all actuality she loved animals. Just not vicious ones that tried to kill her.  
But anyways. Both choices were tempting,but for Rin's sake,for all the trouble she went through, she wouldn't get in trouble...Now. She could do that later when Rin wasn't pleading. And so she straightened up and watched Rin's frown turn into a smile.  
The girl's attention was drawn over to the door as it opened. Ayame was there in a pretty green kimono that matched her eyes and looked good against her red hair. She was leading the twenty ladies to their seats along the table. Kagome watched and examined them,and she could tell Rin was watching them too.After all,people watching is fun.  
( A/N : Me and My mom people watch in the mall or wherever. it's fun )  
There was one girl, with relatively short black hair. It was kinda long though. She was wearing a light pinkish purple kimono and carrying a fan in her left hand. She sat down first on the right side of Inuyasha.

After everyone was seated,he pointed towards the first lady,and she did as she was supposed to. She stood, bowed, and recited what she was told to.

" My name is Lady Kagura, princess of the Northern Kingdom ruled by Naraku", and then she sat back down.

He pointed towards the first lady at the left. She stood and bowed," My name is Kikyo.. I am the priestess of the Eastern lands." She took her seat.

A few others stood up,giving their names and their rich fancy heritage, but they were all too dull for her to listen too,so she just whispered rude comments to Rin and they made a game of not being heard and not laughing.

( A/N: thats a very hard game. read the note at the end and it'll explain. it's funny )

Finally,the last girl stood up and bowed,her chopsticks falling loose and her long black hair tumbling down her back.She gasped as she flipped it back right and quickly tied it up in a high pony tail.

"I'm Lady Sango... and my father is a legendary demon slayer"

She then sat down still fussing with her hair that wasn't cooperating.

Inuyasha almost snorted. Telling him that she was a demon slayer...he was kinda a demon! Or at least a half demon.Either way same thing. To him at least.Even if it wasn't the same to other people...what did they know!

And then the festivities began as Lord. Inutashio enterd the room.

**Ok! here is the note where i tell u bout the game!**

**U see, I invented it one day when my mom was driving me too school and telling me gruesome things abiut a nature show that made me wanna puke. So to change the subect she brought up haw cute baby Hienias are, with their bus satalite ears that u could catch DSL on,. And then she said too bag that when they grow up they ( can't tell yet )**

**So when I was in class I passed a note to Bridgett telling how Mom said Hienias look like they are perpetuailly shitting. It was a quiet moment. She was trying her damnest to not laugh out loud, badly.She was laughing at the note. I was laughing at the note, and then i was laughing at her cuz she couldn't stop laughing. It's a curse.If someone else is laughing I have to laugh too!**

**We did that once more, where the whole class was stareing at us wanting to kno what was so funny about their assignment where a dog was rescuing a little girl from a river.**


End file.
